Only You
by 1xMidnightLovex1
Summary: There is a celebration in Camelot! Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Gwen, Merlin and lots of townspeople are there. A girl that nobody knows is there too, and refuses to dance with anyone, except from one person. One-shot/Short story.


**AN: Hiya, guys! J****ust a mini story. I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I hope you enjoy this. I am working on the 7th chapter of my main story 'You're Not Always Right'. Please check it out. R&R Please. Anyway...**

**On with the short story!**

There was a celebration on in Camelot and lots of children, young adults, adults and the elderly gathered to enjoy the fun.  
There was mead, food and, best of all, dancing. Everybody danced. Eveyone, that is, apart from one young woman. She had been sat there all night laughing and enjoying everybody else dancing.

In turn men asked her to dance with them, but the attempt was futile.  
Now it was Merlin's turn. Like always, it was Gwaine who told him to do it, and, like always, he listened to him. Merlin approached her and another song came on. Gwaine, Percy and Elyan were watching from the side.  
"May I have this dance, My Lady?" Merlin asked, trying to be as harming as he could. The young woman took his hand and stood up, "Yes, you may."  
The other three men stood gaping as their friend began to dance with the unknown, yet beautiful, woman - Merlin equally as shocked. The music was a bit too fast for Merlin's liking, and he kept tripping or they both ended up in bumping into everyone else. They laughed each time. Finally they danced along with the rhythm and everyone else, so Merlin decided to find out about this stranger, who seemed familiar.  
"So, what is your name?" Merlin asked. She looked as though she was thinking about her answer. "Drea. What is your name?" She replied. He answered almost immediately, "Merlin. Have we met before?"  
The woman found the floor a lot more interesting when he asked, but looked back up, and he saw a hint of, what surprisingly was - _sadness_. "No, sorry. Why?" She asked.  
"You seem familiar. That's all."

When the music ended Merlin turned to go back to the other three, but got pulled back by Drea, who then softly kissed him. When they pulled apart the woman began walking away and Merlin went back to his friends, who were still standing with their mouths hanging open. Drea walked off into the darkness of the night.  
"How did you do that?!" Gwaine almost shouted getting some people's attention, including Gwen's who started to walk over to the three new knights and Merlin. "So, Merlin, who was the lucky girl?" Gwen asked. She had watched Merlin dancing with and kissing the girl and saw how happy he was. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Gwaine answered her question. "Merlin was the lucky one, actually. The one he was dancing with refused to dance with anyone else. I think that included kisses as well." Gwaine said winking at Gwen and then turning to look at Merlin, who was looking for something – or someone. "Merlin, what're you looking for?" Percival asked.  
"She's gone." Was all Merlin said. Gwaine put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and said, "One thing I've learnt, Merlin, is that you can't have them all." Merlin looked at him.  
"Every woman who goes by you chase after, so how have you learnt anything?" Elyan laughed and everyone else agreed.

…

Drea walked off into the night smiling. Finally, she reached the lake that she now considered home. As the water lapped against her feet, she began to change. Her hair became shorter and darker and the dress that a peasant woman would wear, turned into a long, elegant purple dress. Last of all, her features changed, but only slightly; her eyes became softer and a lighter shade of brown, whilst her gentle smile stayed the same. Now, the woman that stood in the lake was not Drea, it was...

"Freya. I have repaid you, and I hope you achieved what you wanted to, malady." The old man said and turned to leave, but the Lady of the Lake, stopped him. "Thank you. I couldn't have wished for anything more." Freya replied. Before the man could say anything else, Freya began to fade away. He waited for a moment and then headed off home.

**AN: Did you like it? I was thinking if I should do a second chapter explaining why the man needed to repay Freya. If you think I should please say so. Reviews please! If you liked that, then have a read of my main story that I am writing, which is called 'You're Not Always Right'.**


End file.
